What Large Teeth
by Avirra
Summary: Prince James, Prince Leonard and their stalwart companions set out to perform the first of ten quests to end the curse hanging over them. The third story of the 'Kissing Frogs' storyline, immediately following 'True Love'.
1. A Bitter Homecoming

The homecoming to Riverside was joyous - at first. As they had known, the Queen was not at all happy to find that the witch had cast a curse on James and Leonard. However, she was gracious and welcoming to Nyota, making sure Nyota knew that the Queen placed all blame for the situation solely on the witch's shoulders.

That night at the dinner table, with the gathered Riverside nobles and close friends in attendance, Nyota was asked if she would mind telling her story. When she came to the part where she described the witch, there was a soft noise and every one turned as Leonard and Cinderella jumped up from their seats. They quickly knelt to attend to Rapunzel, who had fallen from her chair in a faint.

Everyone else at the table rose to their feet as well, ready to be of assistance if it was requested, but staying out of the away until then. After a minute, Cinderella looked up.

"Could someone please bring us a cloth and some cool water?"

Spock was quickest to grab the pitcher of well water from the table along with one of the napkins. When he offered them to Leonard, his brother quickly plunged the napkin into the water, then wrung out most of it before putting the cool cloth to the back of Rapunzel's neck. He and Cinderella spoke softly and encouragingly to her and, after another minute or two, Rapunzel's eyelids began to flutter.

Her hand at the base of her throat, the Queen spoke softly.

"Is the poor child ill, Leonard?"

Easing Rapunzel into a seated position on the floor while he supported her, Leonard shook his head.

"I feel no fever, Your Majesty. But it is as if she has received a great shock."

Shivering, Rapunzel grabbed onto Leonard and held him tightly as she trembled. James had discretely come over and offered Cinderella a cup of water and Cinderella now helped Rapunzel take a few sips. Finally, the maiden blushed as she noticed that she was the center of attention and bowed her head.

"Please forgive me for worrying you all. I was simply startled."

Leonard encouraged her to take another sip of water and was heartened to see her trembling lessen.

"Dear lady, what startled you so?"

The crystal blue eyes flashed over to Nyota briefly.

"The witch that cursed our dear guest - Lady Nyota described the selfsame witch who sealed me into my lonely life inside that tower when I was but a child."

Spock's eyes darkened and even those who did not know him as well as Leonard did could see his anger before he spoke.

"The witch T'Pring is misusing the mystic knowledge of my father's people to cause great mischief throughout the lands. Were I not already determined to join you on this quest, I would insist on doing so now to prevent her from further blackening the reputation of my bloodkin."

Lord Chamberlain Pike frowned in thought.

"The witch that cursed both of these maidens and has now cursed the two princes is a Daughter of Vulcan?"

"She is unworthy of that title."

The strong, low, and somewhat musical voice came from the doorway and every head turned to see an elder Son of Vulcan standing on the threshold. Spock immediately moved to the elder and kneeled before him.

"My Lord Father - I have never known of you to leave the boundaries of Seleya Forest. Is Mother . . .?"

The older man laid a hand on his son's shoulder.

"She is well, though my men and I did have to show the folly of their ways to some men who entered the forest with fire and ill intent."

Leonard had never before laid eyes on Spock's father, but he knew well who he was and he felt shamed at the words the older man had spoken. Moving forward with his eyes downcast, Leonard knelt by Spock's side before speaking.

"Lord Sarek, I can only offer my apologies for bringing those men to your forest. My companions and I were graciously given sanctuary at the home of Lady Amanda."

Sarek studied the young human silently as he reached out and fingered the forest green cloak.

"Amanda had told me she presented you with a cloak to match her own. I must confess that I did not tell her the truth when I gifted her with her cloak. I did not give her one that was the color for healers - I gave her one that would be harder for potential enemies to spot among the trees."

Leonard was unsure what was happening, but he remained still as Sarek released the clasp of the cloak and lifted it from his shoulders while he continued to speak.

"As to your earlier words, you have nothing to apologize for, Leonard of Horatio's blood. Your grandsire was a true and worthy ally to my people. If anything, it is I who should apologize to you for learning of the treachery of the Remans too late to do your family any good."

Sarek offered the green cloak to Spock before producing a cloak of sky blue and draping it over Leonard.

,"This is the true color of a healer among the Sons and Daughters of Vulcan. The shade is most fitting as Amanda tells me your first patient was a bird that was, by the skill of your hands, healed well enough that it could fly once more. I see much of your grandsire in you. How you refused to deny Prince James even when threatened with death showed your courage and determination. Your way of contemplation before action shows your intelligence and the way you dealt with the giant's child showed your heart. Amanda's gift will still serve you well when stealth is advised, but when it is not, I would be honored if you would accept this cloak as well and wear it as you quest to undo T'Pring's curse."

Leonard looked into Sarek's eyes for the first time and marveled at the sheer weight of time he could see in the man's eyes. Then he moved one hand to touch the blue cloak.

"Considering her opinion on humans, might I assume that the witch's reaction to seeing me wear this color will be memorable?"

His face remained solemn, but there was a flash of humor in Sarek's eyes.

"I would think her reaction will be memorable past your imagining, young Leonard."

"Then I will wear it with pride, Lord Sarek. I thank you most humbly and will do my best to live up to what it symbolizes."

"I have no doubt that you will live up to it. May you and your companions live long and prosper."

Sarek's left hand moved to the top of Spock's head and he recited a blessing in their language over his son. He hadn't told Spock, but he and the other elders had high hopes for Spock. With his mixed heritage and strong connection to Leonard, the elders hoped that, together, the two of them would usher in a new age where the Sons and Daughters of Vulcan would move freely in the world again as they had in centuries past.

Finishing the blessing, Sarek withdrew his hand and turned to face Queen Winona, giving her a bow - not as a subject, but as an equal. She gracefully curtsied in return - and then Sarek was gone, as silently and as unseen as he had come.

The dining hall remained silent for several long moments until Lord Chamberlain Pike's voice broke it.

"I know not about the rest of you, but after that, I require wine - a lot of it."

Not one among those assembled argued.


	2. An Evening of Fellowship and Plans

As the Lord Chamberlain had requested, mulled wine was brought for all and all present divided into smaller groups for conversation. At the Queen's behest, Scotty was seated near her and told her stories of both his own travels and those of his father, from whom he had learned the skills of a shipwright.

His tales highly amused both the Queen and the Lord Chamberlain until one remark made Queen Winona catch her breath.

"Aye, the crew is a good bunch of lads. After making the ship fast, they've all gone to their homes to prepare for departure at week's end."

Both Leonard and James winced slightly at overhearing those words since James had not yet had the opportunity to tell his mother how soon they would be leaving. Scotty realized that he had stepped into sensitive territory when he saw the upset expression on the Queen's face. As she was no longer paying attention to him, Scotty discretely moved away as she sought out her son.

"James? Is it true? Why do you intend to sail again so quickly? Should you not rest more before beginning your quest?"

James glanced to the Lord Chamberlain, then moved to take his mother's hand and kiss it.

"While it is true that we have ten years in which to find and break the ten enchantments, neither Leonard nor myself care to be under the witch's power for longer than we must be. Remember also that we must find the enchantments first before we can try to break them."

Nodding, still not happy, but resigned, the Queen caressed her son's hair for a moment.

"How will you even know where to begin? Just wandering the world in the attempt to find those who have been ensorcelled is surely not practical."

"We will begin with the tales that dear Cinderella and Rapunzel returned to us with. In speaking with my companions, we are all agreed that the wolf that speaks as a man cannot be anything but a being under a spell. While we are in that land, we will listen for similar tales and make our plans from there."

Seeing the pain of their coming separation in his mother's eyes and feeling that pain in his own heart, James hated the witch even more.

"I swear we shall return as often as we can to give you reports of our progress. But the witch has made it so that we can not settle without losing everything. I would lose you, Leonard - all that give my life purpose and meaning. The sooner we break this curse, the sooner we may begin to live our lives for ourselves."

Pulling her son close, Queen Winona kissed him on the forehead.

"You have my blessing. Do not let the witch take ten years of your life from you, my son."

He gave her the smile that always made the maidens swoon.

"I plan that we shall complete our mission in five."

Nearby, Spock laid a commiserating hand on Leonard's shoulder.

"I know how greatly you were looking forward to settling down here, my brother, but the years will pass quickly."

Leonard managed to muster a slight smile.

"Aye, they will and that is the rub, Spock. James and I are but human and have a shorter span on this globe than do the Sons of Vulcan. I resent every lost minute of the life James and I could have even now been forging except for that witch."

"I dislike the thought of the time I will spend apart from our mother as well, but T'Pring is no friend to our mother and the sooner the threat of her is removed from the world, the safer our mother will be. Lord Sarek will be taking additional precautions with mother's safety now T'Pring is aware of my involvement. And do not think do lay blame for any of these occurrences on any doorstep but T'Pring's. None of the fault is yours."

Glancing over as Scotty began to approach them, Leonard hesitated, then nodded.

"Laying blame is of less importance than finding and breaking those ten enchantments. Who knows how far we will have to travel to find so many?"

"Possibly not so many as you might be thinking, Your Highness."

Scotty had both Spock and Leonard's attention as he continued.

"That witch, she seems to both take offense easily and place curses just as lightly. I would be willing to wager a barrel of my best rum that she alone is responsible for well over ten curses. Why, you've already broken two of hers, after all."

Leonard frowned slightly.

"I do not know that you could call Rapunzel's imprisonment a curse."

"The lass was in a tower with neither door nor stairs by her own accounting - obviously something the witch constructed by her magic in a place no-one would ever be likely to find her. Sounds like a curse to me, lad, even if the curse was more on her parents, keeping them separated from their child."

Spock looked over to where Rapunzel and Cinderella were talking with Nyota.

"I wonder if her parents still live."

"I had wondered that myself, brother, but she was taken as an infant and has no memories of either faces or names. All Rapunzel knows of them is that the witch was angry at her father for stealing a plant from the witch's garden while her mother was heavy carrying her."

Scotty's cheerful voice broke in again.

"Well, then - perhaps on our travels we will find the place where the witch's garden is and that will give us a starting place for figuring out who the lady's family is and if they still live. Even if we are not so lucky as to find them, the lady will be no worse off than she is now, eh?"

The tower clock began to toll and Scotty sighed.

"Well, there's my keeper telling me it's time to head back to the Enterprise. Take a piece of advice from an experienced traveler - don't fret too long on what is ahead of us. All that does is take away energy you could better spend on other things. Rest well, lads."

"Good rest to you as well, Scotty. Considering the hour, we should offer to escort the ladies home if they are ready."

James had apparently had the same thought and joined Leonard and Spock on their way to where the ladies were laughing together. The offer to see them home caused more amusement that the Princes were puzzled by until Cinderella explained.

"There have been some changes while you have been away. Rapunzel and I have both accepted positions here in the palace and the Queen has granted us rooms here."

As he admittedly had been worried about Rapunzel living on her own, Leonard considered that to be excellent news.

"What positions have you taken, ladies?"

Cinderella blushed a bit.

"Her Majesty took note at how much I enjoyed the balls and other parties. She requested that I take the position of her social secretary and handle the arranging of dinner parties, balls and similar affairs for her."

"And Rapunzel?"

"Have you seen her calligraphy? It is beautiful. The Queen has asked her to handle her correspondence for her."

Rapunzel came forward at hearing the last.

"I had so little to keep me occupied in the tower and I had been given plentiful parchment and ink, so I began copying the words of the books to practice and improve on my penmanship. It's nice to be able to put so many hours of practice to good use now. And while we do not need an escort through the streets, I certainly would not be adverse to being escorted to my chambers."

Cinderella laughed in agreement and that sound pleased James. He knew that Cinderella's earlier life had not afforded her much in the way of happiness or laughter.

The five of them bid the others a good night, then the three men saw the ladies to their doors before heading to their own rooms. Once James and Leonard were alone again, James' smile faltered.

"This is not the life I offered you, Leonard."

Leonard stepped forward and embraced him.

"I am with you and that is what matters most to me. My home is where you are, whether that is a hillside, a ship, or a palace. What comes tomorrow and all the tomorrows that follow, we will meet together."

A soft smile returned to James' face as he repeated the most important word.

"Together."


	3. The Quest Begins

The day before they planned to set sail, James invited those closest to them aboard for a tour of the Enterprise. Pike was impressed by the soundness of the ship and made note to himself to have longer talks with Scotty about improving Riverside's own ships. The Queen was slightly surprised to hear all of the crew referring to her son as Captain rather than Prince, but accepted that without questioning it. Cinderella and Rapunzel both pleased Scotty tremendously when the Enterprise was deemed the finest ship that either had ever sat foot upon.

The evening meal was early since the ship would be sailing at first light. Everyone made an effort to keep the mood light. While still not happy about the circumstances, the Queen had faith that her son and his companions would be able to not complete their mission within the witch's time frame, but would finish far sooner, It seemed only fair that when they finished that the witch's own curses would rebound on her and no-one who heard that story felt any sympathy for the enchantress. The sun had not been set long when they bid one another goodnight and left for their chambers.

As they rested in each other's arms later that night, James sighed heavily.

"While I dislike the distress my mother is suffering over the curse, I cannot help but feel excited about the travels ahead of us, Leonard."

Leonard held James closer.

"Being miserable and dreading the voyage will do no good. Since the journey must be made, we may as well enjoy it as not, James. Besides, doubtless the witch will be watching our progress and our being cheerful is likely to sorely vex her. After all, she did not curse us to please us."

"Wise as always, my Leonard. Now we must try to get such sleep as we may. Morning will be upon ere we know it."

Content and comfortable, the two princes were soon asleep and did not stir again until a knock sounded at their door to rouse them. James moved to the door and thanked Pavel for knocking before moving to the window and pulling back the curtains to reveal the still dark sky.

Stretching, Leonard yawned hugely before speaking.

"You were right, James. It seems as if I had scarcely closed my eyes a few minutes ago."

Despite how short the night had seemed, both men were quickly moving and soon ready to leave. Except for what they were wearing, their clothing and gear had been taken to the ship already.

A light meal was awaiting the companions in the kitchen as the servants who had known James since his childhood had insisted on preparing it as their own way of wishing them luck on their journey. Christine even saw them to their horses and offered over a basket filled with some tastes of Riverside in the form of a variety of preserved fruits and pickles.

Even though the hour was early, a number of citizens had gathered to extend their own hopes for a quick completion of their task. Prince James was well-loved and his people showed him that his presence would be sorely missed.

James was humbled by their affection, speaking to and touching as many as he could without delaying their departure. Finally, he simply had to call out a farewell to them all and wave as he led his horse aboard to be settled in the hold with the others.

Coming back to the top deck as the sails unfurled, James was a bit surprised to see that it was Hikaru at the wheel with Scotty standing nearby. Seeing James and Leonard, Scotty's face broke out in a wide smile as he waved them over.

"Did you know that this lad's grandsire was one of the finest helmsmen on the seas? He says he learned at his grandfather's knee, so I asked if he'd care to be the one to take us out of port."

The answer Hikaru had given was obvious considering both where he was standing and the gleam in his eyes. Scotty called for the anchors to be raised and it seemed that the Enterprise herself was anxious to be away as she speed away from the dock as the wind filled the sails.

Going back below with James to where the others were looking over maps, Leonard remarked.

"It turned out to be a fortunate thing that Cinderella and Rapunzel brought back the news that they did. They gave us a starting point where we would have had none."

Hearing his voice, Nyota looked toward the door as they came through.

"While that may be true, Prince Leonard, had they not told you my tale, you need never have been cursed in the first place."

"Only Leonard, dear lady. We are all companions here. And I regret nothing involved in the ended of such an unjust curse."

James nodded as he took one of the chairs by the table.

"Nor I. How far must we sail before we reach the forests where the wolf dwells?"

Pavel looked up and pointed to a spot on one of the maps.

"By ship, we will reach the nearest port in four days if the winds hold, Captain. After that, we are looking at nearly as many days on horseback."

Instead of sitting, Leonard leaned on the table to get a better view of the map.

"Does the area have a name?"

It was Spock who answered.

"According to Lady Rapunzel, the locals called it Rothaube."

Nyota looked at Spock, puzzled as she automatically translated the name.

"Red Hood? What a strange name."

Spock gave a nod of agreement.

"Indeed. Lady Rapunzel said the name came from the fact that all of the children - from when they can walk until when they are wed - wear either red caps or hoods over their hair whenever outdoors. It is part of some ancient superstition that no-one that she spoke with could remember . The details seem to have been lost to time, yet the habit still remains."

Leaning forward to place his elbows on the table, James rested his chin atop his joined hands.

"I wonder why red?"

Lowering his finger to lightly touch the map, Pavel shrugged.

"It is a very noticeable color. Perhaps sometime in their past, they needed to be able to find their children quickly?"

Leonard reached over to lay a hand on Pavel's shoulder. He had grown to feel toward the young man as if he were a younger brother.

"As good an explanation as I could arrive at. Perhaps we will have opportunity to speak to an elder there that may enlighten us."

"We will not be getting answers until we arrive. Leonard and I will be topside tonight and so will be taking a rest after the midday meal."

Spock nodded before speaking.

"Pavel and I will be attending to our mounts while Nyota works on translating a log that Scotty requested she look at."

Approving fully that everyone had a task, James smiled.

"Most excellent. If we all keep busy, our journey will pass all the quicker."

As if summoned by those words, one of the crew sheepishly came to the door to request the healer. Well maintained as the Enterprise was, removal of splinters from feet and hands would be enough to keep Leonard well occupied during the voyage.


	4. Rothaube

The main incident on the ship part of the journey was a storm that whipped up the day before they reached land. The storm came with no warning and so suddenly that Spock suspected it was not purely natural in nature. The sudden ship movement took many of the crew off guard, among them the helmsman. Leonard was quickly tending to injuries more serious than splinters and, fortunately, Hikaru was able to step into the helmsman's position.

It was all that Pavel and Spock could do to manage to keep the horses from panicking and all of them were grateful to see land.

James had left Spock alone while he and Pavel had their hands full with the horses, but once the waters had calmed again, he voiced his suspicions to the Son of Vulcan.

"I have lived in a port city for all of my life and was raised to know the language of the waves and skies. This area may not be Riverside, but I have doubts that the laws of nature are greatly different."

Knowing what James was asking Spock nodded gravely.

"I also doubt that the storm was natural. It could be that T'Pring is trying to delay or stop us by casting spells to affect the weather rather than spells that would directly affect us."

Overhearing their conversation, Leonard frowned.

"Would that not still violate the terms of the counter-curse we placed on her?"

"That I could not tell without seeing the witch herself, brother. Besides, since the storm did not work to stop us, the point is now moot. It may even be that others with magic are aiding her indirectly."

James shrugged.

"I do not believe any of us truly believed the witch would let us work on this quest without interference. We must remain vigilant and be wary of whom we trust as we know not who may be her agents."

Leonard gestured toward where the rest of their companions were packing their things to ready for departing the ship.

"We must share our suspicions with the rest. We are, after all, all in this together."

"Agreed, Bones. Let us do so now and then be on our way."

Scotty was a bit disappointed not to be accompanying the others inland, but readily agreed that, should some one make an attempt against the Enterprise, it was best he was with the ship to minimize any damages. He saw the group off and then began giving orders for some of the crew to see to the ship while others were put to work fishing for the crew's meals.

The group rode side by side in pairs with James and Leonard in the lead, Pavel and Nyota in the center followed by Spock and Hikaru. On occasions when the roads became too narrow, James would take the lead while Hikaru took the rear. Their first and second days of travel were pleasant enough with the woods around them being as a wood should be with birdsong and the occasional deer or rabbit running across their path.

Midway through the third day, Leonard became uneasy and glanced back toward Spock. Spock's eyes were in constant motion indicating that he, as well, was ill at ease. However, it was Pavel who first put the feeling into words.

"Something is not right. I have not heard a single bird call since we crossed that last bridge."

Leonard reined his horse to a stop suddenly as he topped a rise.

"James! Spock! Look ahead in the distance!"

The rest of the party looked as well, puzzled as to the source of Leonard's alarm. They saw nothing but a thin line, barely able to be seen, that reached from the ground to what seemed like the clouds.

Spock's eyes were sharper than those of the others and, now that his attention had been drawn to it, he confirmed Leonard's fears.

"You are right, brother. It is another beanstalk. If I am judging distance correctly, that one lies far beyond the lands of Rothaube."

"It may well mark our next destination. As with the one we have already encountered, a stalk of that size cannot be natural."

James nodded his agreement with Leonard even as he urged his horse forward.

"First, the wolf - then the beanstalk. Let us ride a few more hours, then set our camp. Tomorrow, we should reach Rothaube."

Their evening meal consisted of the supplies that they were carrying supplemented by some edible plants collected by Leonard, Spock, and Pavel. Not a single bird or rabbit was seen or heard throughout the evening and night. The sun rose to similar silence, which Pavel muttered was unnatural. No-one disagree with that assessment.

It was nearly dark as they entered the village that was the central point of Rothaube. They found themselves being watched - neither welcomed or driven away. Like the woods, it was far quieter than any village should be during daylight hours, so when a woman began sobbing, it drew everyone's attention immediately.

James led the way and soon found the source of the weeping. The woman was on the stoop of a small seamstress shop, her face in her apron. She didn't seem to notice their approach until James spoke.

"Pardon my asking, good woman, but why such sorrow?"

Startled, the woman used her apron to dab her face as she looked up into James' face.

"I fear for my daughter, Etta. She should have been home long before now and, if the wolf catches her in the woods after dark, she will be lost forever."

Pavel had already dismounted and knelt down by the woman.

"Why did your daughter go into the woods when they are so dangerous?"

Sniffling, the woman shifted her gaze to Pavel. His youthful features were less intimidating and her voice steadied as she answered him.

"There is a tiny hamlet in a large clearing in the woods where my elderly mother lives by herself. I have begged and pleaded with her to move here with us, but she refuses to leave the hamlet because my father's grave is there. Etta goes every morning with the food I make for her grandmother and I have told her to never dawdle or stray from the path on her way to her grandmother's home and back."

"The child goes straight there and back then?"

"No, sir. She stays and does what cleaning needs to be done before she comes home. She is good girl, my Etta. I do not know what I would do without her."

Pavel took the woman's hand, glancing to the sun before looking back to James. James looked to the rest of the group and saw they were all in agreement, so he gave Pavel a nod. Pavel was relieved and he spoke gently to the distraught mother.

"My companions and I will travel to the hamlet and look for your daughter. Please show us the path that she takes."

The woman impulsively hugged Pavel before hurrying to show them the start of the path.

"Straight ahead. If you stray from the path, it is easy to get lost, but even though it is rarely used by anyone but my Etta, the path is clear and well-lit so long as the sun is up. Blessings on you all for searching for Etta, but be careful not to be in the woods yourselves after the sun sets."

"Then we must hurry. Farewell, madam."

Pavel swung back into his saddle and the group entered the woods. The path was narrow, so they rode single file, again with James in the lead. He stopped when Nyota called out.

"Someone has been picking flowers over there."

Spock dismounted and moved to examine the area around the remaining blooms carefully. He knelt, running his fingers across something on the ground before getting back to his feet.

"There are prints in the soft ground here. Small prints that could be from a young girl, but there are also wolf tracks."

They all felt the unease as Spock returned to his horse before speaking again.

"The wolf tracks are, by far, the largest I have ever seen."


	5. The Wolf

The silence hung over them for a moment after Spock's words until Leonard looked back toward the area.

"There's more, isn't there, brother?"

"Aye, there is, Leonard. By how the prints are located, the wolf was walking upright and not on all fours."

"Then it is bound an enchanted creature as we had already suspected and -."

A call from Pavel interrupted James and they all looked to where the young man was. He had dismounted and walked further down the path.

"What is it, Pavel?"

"The wolf. By these tracks, he headed for the hamlet ahead of the girl. His prints are faint, but her footprints are showing atop of them in places."

James frowned, considering the implications.

"Had he wanted to ambush the girl, surely this spot would have been better. There is no sign that others have passed this way recently."

Leonard drew in a sharp breath.

"The ladies said that the beast preyed on the elderly as well. If the little one mentioned where she was going, it may well have rushed ahead to get to her grandmother first. We should hurry else we may be too late to be of aid to either grandmother or granddaughter."

The group agreed and all urged their horses on. When they arrived, they easily spotted the small home that the mother had described to them, but the door was standing open. Nyota volunteered to go in first to avoid scaring the grandmother should she happen to be there alone. The call from Nyota shortly after entering told them that all was not well inside.

"The beast is stretched out asleep on the bed with his stomach so distended that it looks as if he might burst at any moment. The child's basket and red hood are on the floor and I believe the beast has swallowed grandmother and granddaughter both."

Leonard hurried inside and noticed what Nyota had missed - a rippling motion beneath the fur stretched over the tight belly.

"I believe at least one of them still lives! Spock - James! Come help hold the beast still and we might save one of them."

Spock moved to hold the shoulders as James held the legs as Leonard drew his dagger and carefully slit the beast open as it woke howled in agony. A moment later, a gasp was heard and Leonard called for help. Pavel and Hikaru rushed over and pulled the young girl, bloody but living, out of the guts of the wolf. They turned her over to Nyota, then reached in again and drew out the grandmother - unconscious and in poor health, but also still alive.

To the surprise of all, the wolf spoke to Spock.

"You were right, cousin. You were right. Having T'Pring was not nearly so pleased a thing as wanting her."

"Stonn?"

"Aye. She cursed me to this form and to have to subsist only on living flesh. Take pity on me - take my head and end my misery."

Before James or any other could object, Spock drew his sword and removed the wolf's head with one blow. As they watched in amazement, the slit Leonard had made in the belly grew until the body fell apart in halves, revealing the Son of Vulcan, naked as the day he was born, but whole and free of the wolf's form.

Spock began to attend to helping Stonn clean himself as Leonard moved to attend to the grandmother. It had been a close thing, but the old woman would live despite her fright from the day's events. Pavel went outside to fetch wood to build a fire when he stopped and began laughing.

"Listen! Listen, everyone!"

They were puzzled for a moment, but then they all heard it. Birds were singing again now that the cursed wolf was no longer in the woods.

Helping his trembling cousin into clothing, Spock questioned him.

"Why did T'Pring curse you? She seemed happy enough to be your bride when last I saw you."

"I made the mistake of being honest. There is a maiden, hair dark as a raven's wing, skin like milk, and lips like a wild rose. Even more than her features is her soul. She is studious, kind, and gentle of spirit. T'Pring asked what I thought of her and I should have noted the jealousy in her voice."

"You told her the maid was beauteous and she did not take it well."

Leonard entered the room to assure himself that Stonn was not suffering from side effects to his enchantment.

"That, brother, sounds like an understatement if ever I heard one."

Stonn lifted his eyes to look over the human.

"You must be Leonard. T'Pring has no love for you either."

"No offense to either of you, but I have doubts that your T'Pring is capable of love in the truest sense of the word."

Stonn gave a heavy sigh.

"You may well be right. I would also be greatly surprised if T'Pring has not done something to the maiden for having the audacity to be fairer than she is."

It did not take any persuasion to convince Stonn to tell them more.

"The maiden is a princess of a small, isolated kingdom. The borders of it can be seen from Seleya Forest. Do you recall the ring of five tall mountains of ice?"

Spock and Leonard both nodded as Stonn continued.

"Inside that ring of mountains is as charming and peaceful a land as could be wished for called Vega. The formidable mountains surrounding them mean that their land has known nothing but peace. With no need to cultivate the warrior arts, it is their scholars and artists that are prized. I have seen few craftsmen better than the worst of the Vegan craftsmen."

Once Stonn was able to stand, he followed them outside and looked to the beanstalk Leonard pointed to in the distance.

"Do you know what land yonder stalk grows in?"

"Aye. It is not a land I would advise traveling through. 'Tis the land of the Fabrini, a group that believes all lands outside of their own are tainted to the point that, should one of their own leave and return, they execute the poor soul to prevent the taint from spreading. Those born elsewhere who try to enter are said to be as welcome as rats in a grainery."

Leonard offered Stonn a dipper of cold well water, which he drank before continuing.

"Regardless, you could not reach Fabrini lands from here. You cannot see it, but there is a vast expanse of water separating this land from theirs and the waters are far too rough for a small craft to navigate."

A gasp from Nyota drew the attention of all and she held up her wrist where a bracelet of woven gold rested.

"I did not have this bracelet before my sleep and until now, there were ten golden ropes braided together with no beginning or end. Now look."

At Nyota's feet were the shattered remains of one of the golden ropes. Leonard met Spock's eyes and smiled.

"The witch must had added one rope to your bracelet for every year you slept. It would seem that you will lose one of those ropes for every enchantment we end."

"Then I will look forward to the day that my wrist is bare. I want no reminders of the years that I lost."

Stonn knelt before the grandmother and begged her forgiveness for what he had done during his enchantment. She graciously accepted and also made the decision that her daughter was right. She had clung to the past too long and, if the group would assist her, she would travel to her daughter's house along with her granddaughter to dwell there as she had often been requested to do.

One of her neighbors came up to offer their own back as well as their horse pulled wagon. Soon, the rest of the hamlet joined in even though it was now long past sunset. Everyone rested after midnight, then the group rose with the dawn to escort Etta and her grandmother to Rothaube. Stonn also accompanied them as he wished to return to Seleya Forest. He felt fouled by the deaths he had caused while enchanted and wanted to seek the priestesses of their people to undergo a cleansing.

There was rejoicing in Rothaube at the return of Etta, who had been given up for dead. The people rejoiced further at the news that the wolf was no more, but the group did not reveal that it had been Stonn who had been the wolf for fear that he would have been harmed. Etta and her grandmother kept the secret as well, in gratitude for having been rescued.

The whole of the village joined in to prepare a feast for the ones that had freed their lands from the terror that they had lived under for years. The group enjoyed the celebration and headed out the next morning to return to where the Enterprise would be waiting.

After Leonard and Spock filled the rest of the group in on what they had learned from Stonn, Pavel became thoughtful.

"If I recall the navigation maps correctly, we will need to sail very near to Seleya Forest to get to the waters surrounding the Fabrini lands. Why do we not escort Stonn to the priestesses and then check on the Vegan princess before traveling on?"

Everyone agreed that seemed to be a sensible suggestion and the ride back to the Enterprise was far more lighthearted than the ride to Rothaube had been. It might have been his imagining, but James felt much freer. One enchantment gone.


End file.
